Happy Birthday Drake Mallard one shot
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: It's Drake's birthday and not only is he in the mood for it but a suprise from his girlfriend Morgana seems to have changed his mind and enjoy his day...A nice oneshot I've always wanted to write.


**Something** **I wanted to write for a very long time...**

 **And why not today... A golden opportunity I say**

* * *

 **November 3rd... 1991.**

Drake felt very indifferent about his date, for today was his birthday. Years before he turned 18 his birthday was spend with his family.

he remembered the days his little brother and little sister would try to ruin his birthday by shooting water guns at him. His older brother giving him noogies on the head.

His mother would only tell Drake they were only playing. Drake's father would puff a cigar in the house causing Drake to gasp for fresh breath.

...

Those were the days...

After he moved out of his parents house he spent his life living alone, the birthdays he spend would be looking for crime or something to take him mind off his day of birth.

Looking at the calender when he woke up this morning he realized he was going to be 39... 39!

He could feel it in his back, the next year he'll be 40! Then what? He wasn't sure if he could keep up with the crime fighting if he throws out his back.

before the day could even begin Drake was quickly shoved out of the house by his hyperactive tomboy daughter Gosalyn.

Launchpad, Drake's best friend and number 1 fan spent the day keeping drake out of the house as well.

Drake wasn't fooled , he knew what was going on, He could detect from the moment that Gosalyn was going to throw him a suprise party, and not only that but the muddle foots would be their annoying him and making jokes about his age.

And worst of all... His reformed villain girlfriend Morgana was going to serve her squishy squirming slimy foods.

he's accepted her reformed ways, he's accepted her magic skills, and he was lucky to have her in his life but her cooking... Something he couldn't handle.

Launchpad had taken Drake to the lake to go fishing for fun. Neither weren't having any luck.

" Launchpad" Drake called to him " we might as well pack up and call it a day".

" Aw but were just ..." The red hair duck was faced with an irritated 39 year old.

" LP... I know" he smirked.

...

If there's one thing about having a birthday in the fall it that the days go quicker. Drake was thankful for that for by the time it was 5:30pm the sun just went down.

As they came into the driveway the lights were completely off. Classic!

" Gee I wonder why the lights are off?" Drake sarcastically asked as he opened the door. flipping on the lights.

"SUPRISE!" voiced called from the living room. streamers, confetti and balloons fell the moment the light turned on.

In the living room was the muddlefoots, Morgana and Gosalyn, on the coffee table was a nice cake with vanilla frosting and candles.

Drake was ready to tell them to stop but Gosalyn came over and tugged at her father sleave " Come see what Morgana did in the dinning room" she insisted.

The Mallard shivered in fear, knowing Gos it can't be good. " close you eyes dad" she told him, playing along he closed them as his daughter lead him to the dining room.

" Ok open them!" on comand he slowly opened his eyes, and boy it was a suprise!

on the table... Pizza, guacamole and chips, potato salad, sandwiches, hotdogs and burgers.

" The food..." Drake asked " it's..."

" Do you like it Drake?" a voice called behind him, Morgana had her hands folded neatly against her body " I wanted to suprise you by making normal food" she told him feeling a bit embarrassed as she blushed.

" You... you made this?" he pointed , his girlfriend nodded " happy birthday sweety"

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head and then the two embraced.

...

The rest of the party went great with party games, cake and cringey presents by the Muddlefoots.

To Drake this had to be the best birthday he had.

* * *

 **So yeah... I based Drake's age and Birthday off his voice actor Jim Cummings back in 1991.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **And it happens to be my birthday as well XD**


End file.
